aku mencintaimu!
by jooni
Summary: ya! aku mencintaimu dan dijam istirahat, di atap sekolah aku menyatakannya./sulay/yaoi/


Sulay

KIM JOONMYEON

ZHANG YIXING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

"Joonmyeo... bangunlah nak saatnya kesekolah!" suaran membangunkan putrannya yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya...

"Iya eomma aku akan bangun..." ucap orang yang dipanggil Joonmyeon itu mulai membuka mata dan merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas kepala, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

SKIP...

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mulai berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, dan memberi senyuman kepada orang yang memberinya salam.

Saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang berteriak heboh memanggil namanya.

"Joonmyeon-hyung!" panggil orang yang memiliki kulit seputis susu itu, dan Joonmyeon pun membalikkan badan dan bertanya pada orang tersebut.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?, ini masih terlalu pagi, dan kau sudah berteriak seperti itu."ucap Joomyeon kesal.

"hehehehehehehh... tidak usah marah lah hyung aku kan hanya ingin memanggil sepupuku ini." ucap sehun dengan nada bercanda.

"sudah lah sehun-ah! aku ingin ke perpustakaan!"balas Joommyeon masih kesal yang hanya dihadiahi kadikan bahu oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Zhang Yixing, yang sangat suka berangkat lebih pagi untuk sekedar duduku di perpustakaan dan membaca buku yang diminatinya, sampai seseorang memasuki ruang perpustakaan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Hatinya bedegub kencang dan rona merah terpoles tipis diwajahnya, saat dia membalas senyuman orang tersebut, sampai orang itu memasuki lorong yang penuh dengan rak-rak berisi buku.

"Yixing-ah... boleh aku duduk disini?"ucap orang yang berhasil membuat degupan di dada Yixing semakin kencang. "B..boleh saja hyung"

jawab Yixing gugup.

"Apa kau sakit? kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?" Tanya orang yang duduk disebalah yixing dengan raut khawatir.

"Ak...aku..aku tidak papa Joonmyeon-hyung, mungkin sedikit dingin disini" orang yang dipanggil Joonmyeon itu tidak percaya "tidak dingin disini, malahan sisini lebih hangat dari pada diluar" Jawab Joonmyeon dengan heran. Lalu, ditempelkannya telapak tangannya ke dahi Yixing dengan tujuan memastikan apakah panas atau tidak, setelahnya telapak tangannya ia tempelkan di dahinya sendiri dan berkata "tidak panas" Yixing hanya terpaku dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya karena kaget, degupan dijantungnya semakin kencang.

"A..aku tidak sakit hyung...". Joonmyeon masih kurang yakin dan ditempelkan dahi Yixing ke dahinya.

Wajah Yixing semakin memerah sampainke telinga degub jantungnya semakin dali. "Tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah Yixing-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon, dengan posisi masih menepelkan dahinya ke dahi Yixing.

Yixing memejamkan matanya menikmati sapuan napas segar beraroma mint yanv keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Dia yang tiba-tiba tersadar menjauhkan diri dan berkata" Hyung maukah kau saat jam istirahat menemuiku di atap?" tannya Yixing setelah mengemasi buku yang dibacanya. "Tentu saja, aku akan menunggumu jika kau belum datang" ucap Joonmyeon. "Benarkah?" tanya Yixingn penuh harap. "Aku ke kelas dulu hyung" pamit yixing dengan senyum mengembang.

Jantung Joonmyeon berdegub amat kencang saat melihat senyum Yixing yang menawan dan ada cekungan dalam di pipi kanannya, menambah kesan manis seorang Zhang Yixing dimata Kim Joonmyeon. "Astaga... aku tidak menyangka dia akan terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum, dan aku harus mendapatkan hatinya! nanti saat di atap!" gumam Joonmyeon tanpa melepas senyuman di wajah nya.

.

.

E)(O

.

KRIIIIIIINGGG...

Bel pertanda waktu istirahat berbunyi.

Dengan sedikit berlari Joonmyeon segera keluar kelas dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Ternyata benar ia sampai disana lebih dahulu, ia duduk menunggu Yixing datang di kursi yang sengaja diletakkan di sana.

Tak berselang lama yang ditunggupun tiba sengan membawa sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru. "Sudah lama menunggu hyung?" tanya Yixing canggung tapi senyumannya. "Tidak aku baru juga baru sampai" jawab Joonmyeon tanpa melupakan senyumannya yang menawan.

Jantung Yixing berdegub lagi saat melihat senyuman yang terukir indah di bibir Joonmyeon. "Kemari, duduklah Yixing-ah" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sisinya.

"Maaf hyung tadi aku mampir sebentar ke kantin membeli minum" kata Yixing dengan kepala menunduk. "Tidak papa Yixing..., aku tetap akan menunggumu walau kau datang terlambat" jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengusam pelan puncak kepala Yixing.

Kepala Yixing mendongam dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan wajah merona dan kembali menunduk dan dibukanya kotak makannya, menyumpit telur gulung dan menawarkan ke Joonmyeon. "Hyung... kau mau?" tanpa menjawab Joonmyeon langsung melahap telur yang di sumpitkan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya perlahan, membulatkan tekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Yixing.

"Yixing-ah. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuat padamu" ia menghela nafas lagi dan...

"Aku menyukaimu"

Yixing menoleh dan langsung menatap Joonmyeon. "Kau tidak bercanda atau mengerjaiku kan hyung?"tanyanya "Tidak Yixing-ah. Aku berkata jujur dari lubuk hatiku, sebenarnya telah lama aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak punya waktu berdua bersamamu, maka dari itu aku langsung menyetujui ajakanmu tadi pagi, agar aku bisan menyatakan perasaan yang aku pendam selama ini kepadamu" ucap joonmyeon tulus.

"Hyung" jeda beberapa saat dengan jantung berdegub hebat dan polesan tipis di wajahnya Yixing "Kau ingin tahu apa yang kurasaka saat aku melihatmu hyung?" Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung saat aku melihatmu, aku selalu menghindar dan aku takut salah tingkas saat kau bertanya padaku, saat hyung di perpustakaan tadi pagi aku ingin nyetakan perasaanku padamu hyung, tapi aku terlalu gugup, jadi aku tadi mengajak hyung untuk bertemu di atap dan tidak menyangka hyung yang akan menyataka perasaan terlebih dahulu" Yixing tersenyum dan menatap mata Joonmyeon "Hyung aku mencintaimu"

Senyum Joonmyeon mengembang dan langsung menarik tubuh Yixing ke pelukannya. "aku juga mencintaimu Yixing-ah, sangat mencintaimu"

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi keksihku?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah sambil mengangguk "tentu aku mau hyung..."

Joonmyeon meraih dagu Yixing dan mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas memandang wajah manis Yixing dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya, melumat pelan saling menyesap rasa dari bibie kekasih barunya yang ternyata menyukainya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

END

...

HAY

MAAF YA KALO KEPANJANGAN...

MAAF KALO GAJE

MAAF KALO CERITANYA MUDAH BANGET DI TEBAK

MAKLUM INI CERITA PERTAMAKU

PERKENALAN YA...

PANGGIL AJA "ANG"

MASIH SMA KOK

FANBOYNYA SUHO SAMA LAY

UDAH SEKIAN DULU YA

MOHON MASUKANNYA


End file.
